wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Crackham
Alistair Crackham is an anomaly even among his closest allies. Born on Crimson Terra, he bears the title of High Consul, and is the leader of the New Imperium. He is a veteran of many battles, natural leader and an experienced soldier. Alistair is not an angry soldier or a calm commander. He has an energetic nature and a strong resolve. A man who experienced many victories and defeats, Alistair is also a good and benevolent politician, a trait he was forced to earn and enhance since his birth. Biography Early Life Alistair was a "noble-born", as he states. His family, the Crackhams, were one of the influential noble houses within the Imperium of Man. However, Alistair was no ordinary noble, as he often ran away from their parents' estate and spent most of his time on the streets of Terra. He had, and still has, a fiery spirit that always hated the nobility within the Imperium, not because his education was strict and boring, but because he was clever enough to see that the Imperial nobility was corrupt. He was raised in the dirty streets of his homeworld, as he spent his time mostly on them, realising the truth behind his wealthy life. When he was 10, he secretly started working with a small gang that consisted of entirely children and was horrified when he saw what the people of the Imperium suffered. While his parents were busy protecting their influence or deciding where their hunting parties would be, Alistair was always in trouble. Unlike his other 6 siblings, he was a brave and strong man that cared little for the corrupt bureaucracy within the Imperium. He was also a great learner, with his intelligence impressing even his tutors. Alistair however, was faced with dire situations on more than one occasion, as he had to do many dirty deeds, such as going into gang fights, to survive within the decaying streets of Terra. He never liked his privileges but made great use of them, mostly by learning from the best tutors his family could afford. The great turning point in the life of this noble but adventurous child was the first time he met an officer of the Imperial Guard. When he turned 16, a Colonel named Murad Carollus visited their estate to deliver an important message. The young Alistair had always wanted to leave his homeworld and explore the Galaxy, but was considered too young to even chat with the commander. The same night, he and his gang, which he recently took control of, decided to raid a depot they've been observing for a month in order to sell its contents on the black market. Alistair had no interest in the contents, but he had seen how his fellow gangsters lived and believed that he was helping those who needed by stealing from those who had more than they needed. However, as they entered the depot, they quickly realized that the depot was actually empty. They were surrounded before even having the time to realize it was a trap. A rival gang that Alistair fought against had lured them to the depot to enact their revenge. When Murad Carollus arrived on the scene with a few arbitrators, he discovered that Alistair was the sole survivor of the conflict, as his entire gang was wiped out. However, Murad Carollus was impressed with Alistair's martial skills as he had bested the last 5 members of the rival gang all by himself, with his bare hands. Murad gave the young boy a choice: he would either continue living his life on Terra, or would join the Officio Prefectus to serve in the Emperor's army. Alistair didn't even hesitated as he agreed to do the latter. Murad Carollus then proceeded with secretly training Alistair for the next 4 years, showing him many new "tricks" and improving his martial skills. After 4 years, Alistair had already learnt all he could from him. Murad Carollus was very impressed with his student and was not saddened when his regiment was called back to active duty. His last words to his student before he departed were: Later on, Murad Carollus left his brilliant student on Terra and departed. Alistair never heard from this acting commander nor his regiment ever again. It is even rumored that the High Consul spent entire months in the Imperial archives to learn his fate. Commissar Crackham When Alistair said to his parents that he wanted to enter the Officio Prefectus to become a commissar, they were more than happy to let him leave. The young Alistair Crackham then departed to an Officio Prefectus base, hoping to get out of the political life he was born into and see some real action. However, things never went as he expected and he faced politics again, but this time he understood that he can't get away from them and started learning the ropes instead. There, Alistair improved his skills considerably and realized how people idolized the Emperor of Mankind. He was strictly taught to believe in the Imperial Cult, but Alistair was not a normal soldier to obey such commands. He has always been creative and appeared as a devout on the outside while always wondering why people worshiped a man who claimed to be no such god inside. Indeed, Alistair's noble blood and connections in his family had also allowed the young commissar-in-training to learn about the "heretical" Imperial Truth. However, Alistair was not a man that accepted ideals quickly, and decided that the way the Emperor treated religions was harsh and unnecessary. He finally decided to believe that mankind had to believe, but no one had the right to forcefully change the religious beliefs of someone. This philosophy would eventually evolve into the New Imperial Secularism that Alistair declared after he became the High Consul. Alistair was trained by a Commissar he only knew by his nickname, which was "Unity". Unity was an experienced commissar and one that cared for his troopers, a trait that inspired Alistair. Alistair traveled from planet to planet, fought on many fronts with great valor. He even once led a huge strike team to kill an Ork Warboss in the now destroyed world of Primus V. The strike team was composed of men and women who went to this suicide mission voluntarily because of their trust in Alistair. The mission was initially a success, but only Alistair and 10 other guardsmen returned from the field of battle. Alistair reported their success personally to Unity, and was nearly executed for insubordination because of this act. However, killing the warboss leading an Ork WAAAAGH! in the planet was no small feat, even though 8.000 Imperial Guard died along the way. The Cadet Commissar learned an important lesson that day; He couldn't stop the casualties, but he swore on his honor to minimize them however he can. The Commissariat forgave Alistair for this act but gave the glory of this operation to the General leading the war instead, much to the dismay of the young Cadet Commissar. Alistair would never forget all those who valiantly fought with him during that day and also had their names written on a monument in Primus V after becoming High Consul, which is guarded by the Consul's Chosen personally. As the young recruit continued to show amazing potential, the Officio Prefectus and Unity decided to deploy the young Commissar a year before his planned graduation, at the age of 25. Alistair finished his training with even impressing Unity and was declared the finest swordsman Unity ever trained. Indeed, Alistair's skill in wielding swords and any melee weapons were second to none within his fellow Cadet Commissars. Because of this, his parents presented him a gift during the last days of his training, an ancient power sword bearing the signature of House Crackham, with the words "Justice lies in the edge of this sword. No one corrupt shall wield it." inscribed on it. Alistair named his power sword "Justice Incarnate" and it became the primary weapon of him. The Young Commissar was first deployed on a small regiment in Segmentum Obscurus, called "Alexandrian Destroyers" that hailed from the Civilized world of Alexandria. Alistair believed that order could be ensured with inspiration, rather than fear. As a result, he became an inspirational figure for his men, always boosting their morale on any occasion. He also never truly obeyed orders and disregarded them if they would harm the Imperium, an act that angered the Commissariat on more than one occasion. He and his regiment traveled from planet to planet, experiencing many horrors, as the young commissar quickly became a battle-hardened warrior, even though he was younger than most of his soldiers. He spent 10 years in the 16th Alexandrian Destroyers until the events on the civilized world of Capratchii IV, which would become another turning point in Alistair's life. Capratchii IV The desert world of Capratchii IV was located in the edges of Segmentum Solar. Alistair and the 16th Alexandrian Destroyers were deployed to the planet in order to assist the 1st Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry with recovering a Standard Template Construct. What turned the mission into a disaster was actually the arrival of Lord Solar Diomedes in the planet to oversee the mission. As the 16th Alexandrian Destroyers and 1st Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry advanced to the designated location, Alistair felt something was not right. Seconds after the Lord Solar Diomedes stepped out of his Bandeblade to see his troops, a mine exploded and his tank was destroyed immediately. Alistair's voice echoed through every head: The 16th Alexandrian Destroyers and 1st Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry were ambushed by forces of Chaos, the Emperor's Children, led by a chaos lord. the 16th Alexandrian Destroyers took cover immediately while the 1st Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry set up their heavy guns. Under direct bolter fire, Alistair and the acting commanders of the regiments, along with the Lord Solar Diomedes, set up a defense line. The guard fought bravely but even though Alistair led the soldiers against the chaos marines without fear, he realized his men were wavering and melting like ice on a frying pan. They fought for hours but finally the chaos marines managed to break the Imperial Guard's line at great effort. As every soldier used their bodies as meat shields to protect the Lord Solar, Alistair found a crazy solution. Because the acting commanders of both the 16th Alexandrian Destroyers and 1st Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry had died, he assumed command of both the regiments and used the tanks that still worked as "walking cover". As the soldiers held their rear and tanks rushed around their flanks to the base while covering them from arms fire, Alistair and Diomedes barely managed to escape from the site of Ambush along with the scarred remnants of the 1st Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry and 16th Alexandrian Destroyers. Further investigation confirmed that more than a half of the 1st Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry and nearly all of the 16th Alexandrian Destroyers were destroyed. The reason why the 16th Alexandrian Destroyers took so much casualties were because they drew the fire on themselves to clear the line of the 1st Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry and they held the enemy at bay while Alistair, along with Lord Solar Diomedes, escaped. Alistair felt shame and dishonor once more as he was unable to keep most his men alive again. As the scarred soldiers returned back to base, Alistair was awarded at least 3 medals by Diomedes himself, who also gave him the direct command of the 2nd Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry, which was merged with the 1st Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry and the survivors of the the 16th Alexandrian Destroyers. Rising Through the Ranks Alistair led the 2nd Capratchiian Mechanized Infantry for 15 years, always fighting alongside Diomedes due to the growing friendship between them. Colonel-Commissar Crackham participated in many crusades and conflicts, bringing the power of the Imperium to anywhere he stepped on. He treated his men as best as he could, but the way his colleagues acted within their regiments angered Alistair, even terrified at some points. Doubt was brewing within his heart as he wondered whether they served the people of the Imperium, or just a group of aristocrats that only worked to fill their coffers. He was a respected commander, but as the seeds of doubt started to shake the foundations of his moral beliefs, he started to question. He never believed what he was taught in Schola Progenium, about the Emperor and the role he was tasked with, but he considered that waging war for the continuity of mankind was an important and laudable goal. Now, he found himself tested with his beliefs as he saw entire worlds being destroyed simply because a small hint of heresy was suspected. He saw men and women thrown into a battlefield, one so big that it looked like nothing more than a colossal meat grinder. While he agreed that fighting for mankind was a great honor, he wondered if they truly did so. When he was not alone, he would appear as he usually is: cheerful and battle-ready. But as he retreated to his quarters, doubts would fill his mind. Doubts that made him spend sleepless nights, each and every one of them filled with different terrors and fears. Regardless of his beliefs and moral values however, Alistair would always fight alongside the Lord Solar, and even save his life on more than one occasion. Because of that, he was quick to rise in the ranks of the Imperial Guard. Indeed, Alistair was granted the opportunity to leave the rank of commissar behind and advance through the ranks of the Imperial Guard. However, this didn't helped his troubled state of mind. Because as his ranks changed, Alistair changed as well. Colonel-Commissar Alistair was a cheerful man, filled with hope and an unbreakable will. General Alistair Crackham was a thoughtful man who cared for the soldiers under his command and always fought to inspire them. Lord General Alistair was a man who worked as much as he could, spending entire weeks solely planning and improving his strategies. Lord General Militant Alistair was an anomaly, a man who masked his emotions behind a cheery mask. He was a man who stood at the side of his troops and worked to comfort them, knowing that they would perish in the hours that followed. For his fellow Generals and Lord Generals he was a genius tactician, one that listened and cared about the thoughts of his fellow officers and worked to find a path with minimal casualties. He appeared as a calm soldier with a clever mind, yet none knew the anger that lurked within him. Regardless of the position he served on, he remained as a figure of inspiration to his men, always seen in the thick of the fight, armed with his iconic power sword "Justice Incarnate". However, Alistair had grown up within the fires of war and he knew that within this colossal battlefield, inactivity was not an option. Danger on New Fronts Alistair's promotion to Lord Commander of Segmentum Tempestus was not a quick one. While the Imperium of Man was busy maintaining the sectors under their command, corrupt and powerful leaders were rising. One of them being the Lord Commander of Segmentum Tempestus, Julianus. When Alistair and Diomedes had a heated debate regarding the state of the Imperium, the two started to doubt their . Alistair was not demoted, but he was sent to serve under Julianus because the Lord Solar Diomedes reached to a point that he suspected if Alistair was a renegade, or worse. Alistair served under Julianus for 5 years and learned many things about the segmentum. He was even amazed by Krieg and its culture to a point where he started to wear a uniform similar to krieger commanders during his service under Julius and as Lord Commander of Tempestus. Alistair however, had many enemies that wanted to undermine him or even kill him. Julius was one of these people, primarily because of Alistair's attitude regarding his actions, be it legal or illegal, disrupted his operations and profits. Julius decided to finish him silently in the end, hiring one of the best bounty hunter in the Segmentum to eliminate Alistair during a battle. Taking Down the Lord Commander of Tempestus ... Lord Commander of Tempestus Alistair was promoted to Lord Commander of Segmentum Tempestus 10 years before the New Imperial Revolution and served on the position for 5 years Wargear * Justice Incarnate: * Armor of Retribution: Armor of Retribution is the name given to Alistair's Master Crafted Relic Family Armor... * The True Ideal: The True Ideal is a master crafted bolt pistol that Alistair wields along his mighty power sword, Justice Incarnate. This Bolt Pistol is said to be used by Vulkan himself once, who kept this sidearm in his possession until the Istvaan V massacre. It was lost for seventeen thousand years and Alistair found it during his time as the Lord Commander of Segmentum Tempestus, 15 years prior to the New Imperial Revolution, on Praetoria when he was tasked with eradicating a planet wide rebellion. The weapon was recovered by him after the Lord Commander personally stripped it from the corpse of a Chaos Lord that he had slain himself. Blessed at least 10 times by the Ecclesiarchy priests and inspected by the Adeptus Mechanicus, the weapon was deemed worthy to be wielded again. Alistair kept the bolt pistol in his possession ever since. The Bolt Pistol fires ammunition at such a high speed that it is nearly impossible to see the bullet. Salamanders were reluctant to leave such a powerful weapon on the hands of a mortal at first, but as Alistair kept wielding, and using, the mighty master-crafted Bolt Pistol with righteous fury, the Chapter Master finally decided that the mortal has "proven himself worthy". Combat Preferences Even though the High Consul is protected by the Crimson Guard all the time, Alistair does not cover behind his guards. He is a master in the art of close combat and he puts that trait into use very often. The High Consul favors getting to close combat as fast as he can so that he would not be shot down. Being trained from a young age, he is the best swordsman within the New Imperium, with his skills rivaling even the mighty Adeptus Astartes. He is a colossus of war and has an ancient family armor that was modified to make him nearly invincible to arms fire, in order to help him reach melee without being shot down. While Alistair has a massive arsenal filled with all kinds of different weapons, he prefers using his Power Sword Justice Incarnate and his bolt pistol The True Ideal. Personality and Traits Write the third section of your page here. Trivia * Alistair hates using grenades and does not carry them, mainly because he has a phobia of using them and does not use them unless it is greatly necessary. Category:New Imperium